En dehors des préjugés
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Bella a longtemps été la risée de ses camarades. 3879 c'est le nombre de kilomètres qui la sépare d'eux. Le destin lui offre une occasion de se venger. Va-t-elle retourner là-bas, alors qu'elle mène la vie parfaite à 3879 kilomètres de là?


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon voilà, je reviens avec un nouvel OS. En ce moment je suis en pleine folie créative alors j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.**

**Normalement, En dehors des préjugés, restera un OS. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais mettre en suite, donc cela restera un One Shoot.**

**Avant que j'oublie, je voulais dire un énorme merci à TheBlondeWithCurlyHair qui m'a été d'un grand soutien et qui a lu cet OS en avant-première afin de me donner l'aval de la publication. Merci à elle.**

**Voilà, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.**

**Dites-moi tout.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**SweetyMarie**

**~ En dehors des préjugés ~**

3879. 3879 c'est le nombre de kilomètres qui me sépare de mon ancienne vie. Celle que je menais difficilement adolescente. 3879 c'est ce nombre que je me répète chaque matin en me levant.

New York est bien différente de Forks. New York est attractif, New York c'est le stade suprême. C'est l'endroit où je rêvais de vivre. C'est l'endroit où je voulais tout oublier. Ma vie d'avant.

Je passe mon index sur mes lèvres, étalant le reste de mon rouge à lèvres.

Je jette un regard dans le miroir et souris. Ma nouvelle vie me convient parfaitement. J'ai su tirer avantage de tous mes échecs pour me hisser jusqu'en haut. Un sourire froid, prend place sur mon visage. Mon sourcil s'hausse de lui-même.

Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre aujourd'hui. Ma vie est parfaite. Sans accrocs.

3879 kilomètres. C'est la distance que je vais devoir réduire pour une soirée. Une longue soirée.

A 3879 kilomètres allait se dérouler une réunion d'ancien élève du lycée de Forks. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans que je n'étais pas revenu sur mes pas. Dix-sept ans pour être précise. En dix-sept ans j'avais réussis à tout oublier. Mes humiliations, les insultes. Tout. J'avais réussis à tout occulter. C'étaient elles qui m'avaient poussé à me surpasser, à changer.

Je m'étais métamorphosée. J'étais devenue une des femmes les plus importantes du pays.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. J'entends distinctement les pas qui avancent.

_ Bonsoir mon amour.

Il arrive face à moi. Son habituel sourire enjôleur, plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui entre bien vite en contact avec les miennes. Mon moment préféré dans la journée, c'est lorsque nous pouvons enfin nous poser ensemble.

_ Bonsoir mon cœur.

Sa voix résonne dans l'appartement. Mon cœur tressaute. C'est toujours le même cinéma lorsqu'il est là, près de moi.

Il me relâche et s'avance jusqu'à la table basse. Il attrape le bout de carton, couleur crème, et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu comptes y aller ? Me demande-t-il visiblement inquiet.

_ Je suppose… Personne ne sait ce que je suis devenue.

Il repose l'invitation sur la table en verre et s'approche de moi. Il entoure mes hanches de ses mains. Il a toujours été prévenant envers moi, malgré les années il est toujours là.

J'avais rencontré Edward, lorsque j'étais arrivée à New York. En fait, pas tout à fait. Edward, venait de Forks tout comme moi. C'était bien le seul à ne m'avoir jamais insulté, à ne m'avoir jamais jeté un regard de dégoût. Il avait toujours été très correct avec moi.

Nous étions tous les deux à NYU et coup du destin, nous avions même quelques cours en commun. C'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas. J'étais plutôt gauche et timide à cette époque. Je sortais d'une dure période. Celle de l'âge ingrat. Pendant les vacances d'été, j'avais perdu plus de dix kilos. Je voulais me sortir de mes complexes. Sortir des moqueries que j'avais entendues tout au long de ma scolarité.

Bien vite, Edward fût considéré comme le centre de mon monde. Nous nous complétions à merveille. Et cela est toujours de rigueur aujourd'hui.

Après l'université, nous nous sommes rapidement mis en ménage. J'avais rencontré papa et maman Cullen à quelques reprises. Nous ne retournions jamais à Forks. Et puis nous avions monté notre propre boîte. Nous étions à la tête d'un journal New Yorkais, très populaire. Tout le monde avait eu vent de l'immense succès d'Edward. Moi ? J'étais passée aux oubliée. Tout le monde avait oubliée la petite Isabella Swan, fille du shérif et de l'institutrice de Forks. A New York j'étais Madame Cullen-Masen ou bien Bella Cullen-Masen, pour les besoins de notre entreprise.

Edward, avait appris qu'il avait été adopté, lorsqu'il était en dernière année du lycée. Il l'avait très mal pris, se rebellant contre tout le monde et surtout contre ses parents. Il avait continuellement fuis ses amis. Je n'avais rien remarqué. C'était lui qui me l'avait appris, quelques jours après le début de notre relation. Il avait retrouvé sa « génitrice ». Elisabeth Masen. Il avait prit son nom, me l'offrant par la même occasion. Elle était morte quelques années plus tard.

Il n'avait pas été si affecté que ça. Ses vrais parents restaient Carlisle et Esmée. Ils l'avaient élevé, aimé. Personne ne pouvait leur enlever ça.

Finalement Edward me correspondait parfaitement. Nous étions tous deux, des êtres à parts. Sans l'un, nous tombions. A deux nous étions toujours les plus forts.

_ Tu as pu te charger de tout ? me demande-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ Oui. J'ai fais les courses. Vous aurez assez, avec tout ce que j'ai acheté.

Il part vers le frigo et l'ouvre.

_ Bella ! Tu ne pars qu'une seule soirée ! T'as vue un peu la tonne de bouffe qu'il y a ? On ne risque pas de mourir de faim !

Il part dans un éclat de rire. Je le suis, consciente que j'y suis sûrement allée un peu fort en achetant toutes ces choses.

_ Tu as réussis à boucler la maquette ? Dis-je en ramassant mon verre pour le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

_ Ouai. Jasper est resté pour m'aider. Alice était un peu en colère, tu savais que Julia faisait ses dents ?

Il prend l'éponge et essuie le plan de travail, où quelques miettes ont été oubliées.

_ Oui. Elle me l'a dit ce matin, au détour d'un café.

Il me sourit et les met dans la poubelle.

Je m'appuis contre le meuble, beige de la cuisine et il vient me rejoindre.

_ Tu m'as manqué ce matin, me dit-il en me poussant en peu plus contre le meuble.

_ Désolée. Je devais finir l'édito pour la parution de demain. Ça a été le petit déjeuner ?

_ Nickel. Les miel pops et les chocapic ont encore frappé, me dit-il en étouffant son rire dans mon cou.

Mes doigts se glissent dans sa chevelure déjà bien désordonnée.

_ J'ai envie de toi, me susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je ferme les yeux. Il relève son visage vers le mien et m'embrasse. Son baiser enflammé me laisse légèrement étourdie.

_ La…Chambre, dis-je dans un gémissement.

Il s'attaque à mon cou, remonte vers mon lobe, embrasse cette zone qui m'est si sensible. Il attrape mon genou et enroule ma jambe autour de sa taille. Il attrape mes fesses en coupe et m'emmène jusqu'à notre chambre.

_ Tu pars à quelle heure demain ?

_ 10 heures.

_ On a le temps alors.

Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et part refermer la porte derrière nous. Je commence à retirer mon chemisier blanc, pendant qu'il fait pareil de son côté. Ses chaussures sont balancées dans un coin de la chambre, ses chaussettes atterrissent au pied du lit.

J'attrape la boucle de sa ceinture et l'attire à moi. J'en profite pour l'embrasser. Sa langue vient suçoter la mienne. Chaud. Tellement chaud. L'air autour de nous est presque étouffant. Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, j'enlève sa ceinture et il retire le bouton de mon jean.

Son pouce trouve mon sous-vêtement et vient me caresser par-dessus le tissu. Je tremble sous ses caresses. Il relâche ma bouche et sa langue trace un sillon délicat jusqu'à ma poitrine.

Ses mains s'attardent dans mon dos et détachent mon carcan, laissant à l'air libre mes deux monts de vénus. Ses dents viennent mordiller mes mamelons tendus et mon intimité s'humidifie encore un peu plus. Tellement bon… Mes doigts viennent s'enfoncer dans le dos de mon époux. Sa bouche délaisse mon sein pour rejoindre son jumeau. Son pouce continue ses caresses et de son autre main il vient cajoler mon autre téton.

Mon dos s'arque boute et je ressens des picotements tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. _Y'a pas à dire il sait y faire…_

Le sang vient taper contre mes tempes. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il accentue son mouvement sur mon centre plus qu'humide.

Je vais partir. Je le sens. Contre mon sein, il sourit. Il connaît mon corps par cœur. Il connaît mes faiblesses.

Il plaque son sexe contre le mien, provoquant une délicieuse friction. Mes jambes, toujours recouvertes par mon jean, remontent contre ses hanches, pour augmenter cette délicieuse sensation. Celle de l'avoir à porté de main, presque en moi. Son frottement me provoque plus de bien que jamais. Et sans prendre garde, je sens mon corps convulser. Je me sens étrangement bien.

Son index s'insinue en moi et il ressort couvert de cyprine. Son doigt se retrouve bien vite dans sa bouche et il le lèche. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière et ses yeux sont clos.

_ Putin Bella. Délicieuse. Comme toujours.

Il rouvre ses yeux et je tombe sur ses prunelles incandescentes. Ses pupilles dilatées me donnent encore plus envie de lui.

Je soulève mes fesses et il me retire mon jean. Il se débarrasse également du sien. Je retire ma culotte et la glisse de mon coté du lit. Je passe mes mains sur les fesses de mon mari et abaisse son sous-vêtement. Son sexe engorgé, apparait face à moi, plus dur et plus long que jamais. Je me lèche les lèvres.

Il capte mon regard et pousse un grognement.

Je le repousse et il se retrouve sur le dos. Ma bouche commence son exploration sur son torse, puis descend toujours plus bas. Mon index trace son « V » délicieux et je tombe sur son érection. Mes lèvres se referment sur son extrémité et finalement je le prends en bouche.

Son gémissement de contentement parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles.

_ Putin Bella !

Il attrape mes cheveux et accentue la pénétration. Mes dents raclent son membre et il ferme les yeux. Je le sens tressauter. Il se retire et joui dans les draps.

Il me fait un petit sourire penaud avant de me remonter jusqu'à lui.

Je me rallonge sur le dos et il me pénètre. D'abord doux, notre rapport prend plus de vitesse, plus de puissance. Je le sens me pénétrer toujours un peu plus fort.

_ Edwaaaaard ! Plus…

Ses épaules sont recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Mes jambes sont croisées, entourant sa taille. Il s'enfonce toujours en moi. Ma tête claque contre l'oreiller en plume d'oie, et mon dos s'arque encore un peu plus.

_ Je vais… pas tenir très…longtemps Bella…

Je le sens se retenir. Il serre les dents. Il me pilonne de plus en plus en vite et je sens mes parois se resserrer. Il relâche tout et jouit en même temps que moi.

J'hurle son prénom, pendant qu'il crie le mien.

Il s'écroule sur moi, sa bouche cherchant à tâtons mon sein.

_ J'adore tes seins, me dit-il haletant.

Il se retire de moi et je ressens comme un grand vide. Je regarde notre drap. Il faut absolument le changer. Je reprends ma respiration et je me lève.

Edward est toujours allongé dans le lit, cherchant toujours à calmer son cœur.

_ Tu te fais vieux mon cœur ? Lui demandais-je en le taquinant.

Il me jette un regard noir et se lève. Il ouvre notre commode et attrape une nouvelle parure de drap. Pendant ce temps, je retire les autres et vais les mettre dans notre panier de linge sale.

Nous nous remettons au lit, nos nouveaux draps remontés sur nos corps nus. Blottis l'un contre l'autre nous nous réchauffons. Edward, embrasse ma nuque, puis mon épaule. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et ma main caresse sa joue.

C'est ce que je préfère. Le moment tendre que nous partageons une fois que nous avons fait l'amour.

Il me serre contre lui et blottit son visage dans mon cou, à l'endroit où il reste encore un peu de parfum. Je sais qu'il adore mon parfum.

Comme précédemment, je glisse ma main dans ses mèches folles et joue avec.

_ Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

_ Certain. Tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi Madame Cullen-Masen.

Je me mis à sourire. Personne à Forks n'avait fait le rapprochement entre Bella Cullen-Masen et Isabella Swan. J'avais vraiment changé. En même temps en dix-sept ans ce n'était pas trop difficile.

Un baiser d'Edward me fit revenir à l'instant présent. Il tapote mon nez et se met à sourire.

_ Tu étais encore plongée dans tes pensées mon amour.

Je lui souris et ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Et demain il faut que je me lève de bonne heure pour arriver tôt à Forks. Histoire de pouvoir me préparer mentalement avant de rencontrer ces personnes qui avaient martyrisé mon enfance.

Edward souhaitait que j'y aille seule pour régler mon compte avec eux. Il savait parfaitement que je n'avais rien à envier à ces ploucs qui n'avaient pas quittés leur petit bourg. Ils étaient tous restés à Forks, petite bourgade pluvieuse. J'étais la seule à m'être échappée de cet endroit. J'étais celle qui avait réussis. Mais ça, ils le découvriront demain.

Finalement j'avais hâte.

_ Bonne nuit mon amour.

_ Bonne nuit mon cœur, dis-je avant que le sommeil ne vienne m'emporter.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_ Tu es sûre que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut mon amour ?

Je souris. Edward est toujours inquiet pour un tas de chose sans importance.

_ Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je reviens demain en fin d'après-midi. D'accord ?

Il met ses mains dans ses poches et balance son corps d'avant en arrière.

_ Il faut que je parte. Fais un bisou à…

_ Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mon amour.

Il place ses mains contre mes hanches et plonge sur ma bouche. _Un dernier baiser avant demain…_

_ A demain.

_ A demain mon cœur.

Je rentre dans ma voiture, direction l'aéroport. Edward me regarde partir et me fais un léger signe de la main. Je le vois serrer les dents. _Je n'aime pas lorsque mon mari est peiné. Définitivement pas. _

J'arrive rapidement dans le dôme impressionnant qu'est l'aéroport de New York. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Je n'ai pris que très peu de fois l'avion. Une fois pour venir à New York. Une autre fois pour aller à Paris. Pour aller à Londres également.

J'étais toujours impressionnée de voir autant de gens dans cette espèce d'immense hangar vitré. Je dépose mon sac de voyage et fais la queue pour le portique de sécurité. L'agent me fait retirer mes chaussures et placer mon sac à main dans une boîte en plastique. Il passe une barre noire près de moi et me fais signe de passer.

Je remets mes petites toiles et reprenais mon sac.

Je fus rapidement installée dans l'avion. Les sièges rouges, étaient bien confortables.

Je me trouve du côté de l'allée. _Pratique si je veux aller aux toilettes. _

Un enfant et une vieille dame sont installés à mes côtés.

L'hôtesse nous montre tout ce qu'il faut faire en cas de problème avec l'avion. _De toute façon, en cas de crash on meurt tous. Pas besoin de se leurrer. _

_ Vous voulez quelque chose madame ? Me demande-t-elle en passant à mes côtés.

_ Ça ira, je vous remercie, lui répondis-je poliment.

Je sors mon Ipod de mon sac et le met en route. J'active la playlist d'Edward et ferme les yeux.

Je me mets à sourire en entendant tous ces titres qui passionnent tant mon amoureux.

Le voyage va être long jusqu'à Forks.

3879. Il me reste encore 3879 kilomètres à parcourir. Et mon cœur commençait déjà à se serrer à l'idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ou faire ce soir, à cette stupide réunion.

Mon dieu…

Mon portable vibre sur ma tablette. Je jette un coup d'œil et vois un message de mon cher et tendre.

_Tu me manque. Reviens-nous vite._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'embrasse (partout)_

_E._

Je lui écris une rapide réponse et repose le mobile.

_Tu me manque aussi. _

_Demain, je serais là près de toi._

_Je t'embrasse ( à un endroit particulier, à toi de trouver…)_

_B._

Une seconde vibration. Je l'attrape plus excitée que jamais.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Madame Cullen !_

_Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais. Je suis déçu._

_Je crois qu'une certaine partie, serais très heureuse_

_Que tu t'occupes d'elle. _

_Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Je t'aime quand même vilaine fille_

_E._

J'étais tellement prise dans ma bulle de texto que je n'ai même pas vu ou même senti que nous décollions.

_Mais je t'attends avec impatience cher monsieur mon mari !_

_Je t'aime, plus que tout et tu le sais._

_Je m'occuperais d'elle à mon retour._

_Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime_

_B._

Je repose mon téléphone. Je me cale contre le siège et je sens la fatigue qui retombe sur moi… Juste une heure ou deux… Après tout j'en avais pour plus de six heures de vol alors autant dormir.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

J'arrivais sur Seattle vers seize heures et quart. On avait mis un jet à ma disposition et je devais dire merci à Edward qui s'était débrouillé pour trouver une piste d'atterrissage qui n'était pas très loin de Forks.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque je vins sonner chez mes parents. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps que je ne les avais pas vu. Je pénétrais rapidement dans la maison. L'odeur était toujours la même, malgré dix-sept longues années passées sans revenir dans le logis de mon enfance. Les murs étaient légèrement abimés, les tapisseries commençaient à se décoller au niveau du plafond. Et les rideaux étaient légèrement jaunis par les années.

Ma mère me sauta dessus en sortant de la cuisine. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de me revoir.

_ Ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir dans notre bon vieux Forks.

Je la serais contre moi. Mon père se leva de son fauteuil et vint me serrer lui aussi contre lui.

_ C'est dommage qu'Edward n'ai pas voulu venir.

_ Il avait à faire… dis-je, énigmatique. Bon je monte, me préparer pour cette soirée. Ça ne vous gène pas au moins ?

Charlie, mon père, eut un petit mouvement au niveau de la bouche, ce qui fit frétiller sa moustache grisâtre mais il se ravisa et s'assit dans son fauteuil, sa bière à la main, face à son écran plat.

Ma mère secoua la tête et retourna dans la cuisine.

Je montais les marches et retrouvais ma chambre d'enfant, d'adolescente. Celle où j'avais passée plus de temps à pleurer, à me morfondre qu'à vivre. Il y avait toujours ce fauteuil en osier, sur lequel se trouvaient des dizaines de peluches. Je me retournais vers ma commode et retrouvais mes petits trésors d'enfants. Les jeux que je trouvais dans les œufs surprises, cartes postales que m'envoyait mon oncle James à chaque fois qu'il partait avec sa femme Victoria. Et il y avait la boîte à musique que j'avais reçue pour mes huit ans.

Je n'étais jamais partie en vacances. Jamais. Mes parents ne voulaient pas quitter Forks, mon père soit disant afin de garder le bon fonctionnement de son commissariat, ma mère soit disant pour ne pas bousculer le programme qu'elle devait préparer pour ses élèves. J'étais restée chaque été de ma vie à Forks. Chaque noël, était fêté avec mon père et ma mère. Trois. J'avais toujours vécu avec ce nombre. Pour moi ma famille se rapportait à deux personnes seulement. Ma mère et mon père. Pas de frère. Pas de sœur. Juste moi. Moi et mes parents.

Aujourd'hui tout cela avait changé et ce, grâce à Edward.

Je secouais la tête. _Encore plongée dans mes pensées…_ J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et envoyais un message pour dire à mon époux que j'étais bien arrivée. Je ne reçu pas l'accusé réception. Il devait avoir eut du boulot finalement.

J'enfilais rapidement ma robe noire, celle que je mettais pour les occasions. Je me maquillais rapidement, et me coiffais. Je voulais leur donner à tous une bonne leçon.

Je rattrapais mon portable et essayais de rappeler mon mari. Mais je tombais directement sur le répondeur.

_ Mon cœur c'est moi. Juste pour savoir si tout se passait bien et si tu n'avais pas fait une indigestion de chocapic, miel pops et de Disney chanel. Je t'embrasse mon cœur. A demain. Je t'aime.

Je raccrochais et redescendais. Je pris soin de prendre la petite pochette, qui était assortie à ma tenue et de glisser mon cellulaire dans celle-ci.

Ma mère retira son tablier et me regarda émue.

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie. N'est-ce pas Charlie ?

Mon père releva son regard de son écran plat et hocha la tête. Avant de revenir à son match.

_ Merci maman. Bon. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. A plus tard ?

Elle me serra contre elle et m'embrassa délicatement la joue.

_ Va leur montrer de quel bois tu te chauffes ! me dit-elle en riant.

Je hochais la tête et partit enfiler mes escarpins. J'arrivais, avec les années, à marcher sans tomber avec ce genre d'engins à mes pieds.

Je soufflais un bon coup et partais en direction de l'ancien lycée de Forks. Il se trouvait à dix minutes à pieds de la maison. Ce n'était pas si loin que ça.

Le vent, frais d'avril, vint caresser mes cheveux, que j'avais laissé détachés. Je frissonnais légèrement. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

J'arrivais rapidement devant le gymnase et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. _Je peux le faire._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je rentre et tombe sur une table recouverte d'une nappe en papier blanche. Sur celle-ci se trouve les badges des anciens élèves. Je me mets à chercher le mien. Je tombe bien évidemment sur celui de mon époux. Je me mets à sourire. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là avec moi…

Un homme se place à mes côtés et attrape automatiquement son badge. Je me tourne légèrement vers lui et tombe sur le visage halé de Jacob Black. _Jacob Black…_ Celui qui m'avait humilié plus que de raison.

Aujourd'hui j'ai la possibilité de me venger. Et je compte bien en profiter.

Il se tourne vers moi et ses grands yeux noirs me sondent.

_ Excusez-moi, mais on se connaît ?

Un sourire ironique prend place sur mes lèvres.

_ Je ne serais pas à cette réunion des anciens élèves sinon.

Il se crispe. Je ris intérieurement. Je concentre derechef mon regard sur la table et trouve enfin mon badge. Je le clips et il me regarde interloqué.

_ Tu es Isabella Swan ?

Je me retourne vers lui et le toise méchamment.

_ Bien joué Sherlock !

Je tourne les talons et vais près du bar. J'ai besoin d'une bonne coupe de champagne.

Je regarde la salle qui s'affère autour de moi. Il y a une seule et même grande table ronde par classe. _Mon dieu..._

La cloche retentit. Tout le monde s'approche de sa table. Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Je commence à m'installer et ce gros lourdaud de Jacob Black, prend la place qui se trouve juste à mes côtés.

Mike Newton vient se mettre à ma droite. _La soirée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer._

Jessica Stanley arrive, toute boudinée dans une robe violette, qui lui est trop juste. Elle se met avec autorité aux côtés de Mike Newton, son petit-ami de l'époque. Ils doivent toujours être ensemble…

J'observe notre tablée. Nous sommes vingt, attablés. Tous les regards se portent sur moi. Je plonge dans ma coupe de champagne.

Lauren se penche, peu discrètement, vers Jessica et me fixe tout en lui parlant. Stanley se met à glousser comme une dinde.

Bon sang ! Leurs cerveaux ont bien été oubliés lors de leur conception.

Angela Weber et Ben Cheney me font face. Ils ont changé. Mais pas autant que ce bon vieux Mike Newton, auquel il manque cruellement beaucoup de cheveux.

Tyler Crowley, s'avance sur sa chaise et commence à parler football avec Eric Yorkie.

Je secoue ma tête.

_ Je propose qu'on se présente et qu'on explique chacun notre situation d'aujourd'hui, qu'en pensez-vous ? nous demande Irina Dénali.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Moi je reste silencieuse.

_ Bon alors je vais commencer, si personne n'en voit d'inconvénient. Je suis donc Irina Dénali, je suis célibataire et sans enfants. Je vis à Port Angeles.

Tyler Crowley, qui est à ses côtés, prend la parole.

_ Tyler Crowley, je vis à Forks, avec ma petite-amie. Sans enfants.

Tout le monde se présente. Cependant à un moment, j'entends distinctement Lauren glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Jessica.

_ J'espérais qu'Edward aurait pu se libérer. Il était tellement sexy à l'époque.

Je me mets à sourire. Elles n'auront jamais l'occasion de le voir… Dommage pour elle.

C'est au tour de Jacob de se présenter.

_ Je suis divorcé, j'ai une petite fille adorable, qui s'appelle Kim. Voilà et je vis à La Push.

Tous les regards se portent sur moi. Et alors que je vais pour ouvrir la bouche un gros boucan se fait entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la porte d'entrée et leur mâchoire tombe.

Je me tourne également pour voir qui arrive et tombe sur une paire d'émeraude que je connais par cœur. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

Malgré moi mon cœur se serre de bonheur. Il me fait un rapide sourire en coin, que Jessica et Lauren prennent pour elles et attrape une chaise. Autoritaire, il fait décaler Black et se colle à mes côtés.

_ Oh Edward, ça pour une surprise ! Nous ne pensions pas que tu viendrais. S'exclame Lauren.

Je fulmine.

_ J'ai été retardé par un petit inconvénient. Mais tout va bien. J'ai loupé beaucoup de chose ? demande-t-il tout en me fixant.

_ Oh non. Nous étions justes en train de faire un point sur notre situation d'aujourd'hui. Nous en étions à Jacob. Mais je t'en prie, dis-nous tout, Edwaaard… Bava presque Jessica.

Il me jette un petit regard et se met à sourire. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Je me calais contre le dossier de ma chaise et le laissais faire.

_ Oh et bien, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Je vis à New York, plus précisément à Manhattan. Je dirige avec ma femme un journal très connu là-bas.

Il n'avait pas fini sa présentation qu'Irina l'interrompit.

_ Tu es marié alors ?

_ Oui. Depuis presque 15 ans. Et j'ai quatre merveilleux enfants avec elle.

Son regard se mit à scintiller en repensant à nos petits monstres. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il en avait fait ? Il capta mon regard et me rassura de ses prunelles vertes. J'avais toute confiance en lui. A l'heure actuelle ils devaient être chez ses parents ou chez les miens.

_ Quatre enfants ? demanda presque écœurée Lauren.

_ Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas d'enfant toi ?

Elle le prit comme une invitation, et se mit à battre des cils.

_ Non. Je trouve que ça déforme trop le corps. Et puis je ne pourrais plus me taper de mec avec un môme qui chiale sans arrêt.

La bouche de mon époux s'ouvrit sous le choc. Je rigolais bien, toujours ma coupe sous le nez.

_ Bon assez parlé c'est au tour de qui à présent ?

_ Isabella, s'exclama un peu trop joyeusement Black, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de mon mari.

Les autres me fixèrent de nouveau et je commençais ma présentation.

_ Isabella Swan, je vis également à New York et j'ai quatre enfants aussi avec mon adorable mari.

Edward s'amusait de la tête d'enterrement que faisais Jacob Black, en comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec moi.

_ Tiens c'est bizarre, mais si on ne vous connaissiez pas aussi bien on aurait pu penser que vous deux…

Jessica s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase. Les autres nous regardent tour à tour.

_ Oh et j'ai oublié de précisé que mon nom d'épouse est Isabella Cullen-Masen. Juste pour éviter toute confusion…

Edward me regarde et explose de rire. Il planque son visage contre mon épaule et embrasse délicatement une partie nue de mon cou.

Les femmes, se lamentent, buvant presque cul sec leur flûte de champagne. Les hommes, me regardent, effarés.

_ Bon c'est à qui maintenant ? s'exclame joyeusement Edward à mes côtés.

Je reconnais sans mal, le grain de malice qui s'est installé au fond de ses pupilles.

Mike Newton se met à zieuter mes seins et je lui file un coup de coude dans le bras.

_ Oh pardon. Que je suis maladroite. Mais je crois que c'est à toi de parler.

Il semble se réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Il me regarde, puis regarde Jessica et enfin se tourne vers toute la table.

_ Oh euh… Je… Je suis Mike Newton, je suis marié avec Jessica et nous avons un enfant. Je travail au magasin d'articles de sport de Forks.

Il se tourne vers Jessica.

_ Comme vous l'a dit mon Mickey d'amour, nous vivons à Forks avec notre fille Paméla.

Edward se penche à mon oreille et me murmure : « Dure le prénom pour cette gamine, non ? ». Je me tourne vers lui et hoche la tête. C'est sûr qu'elle n'a pas de chance cette petite.

Jessica fini enfin son monologue et le tour de table est terminé.

De la musique se fait entendre et il me prend la main.

_ Viens, allons danser.

Je dépose ma coupe, et le suis bien volontiers.

Il me prend délicatement par la hanche et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Nous nous regardons, avec le même amour depuis plus de seize ans.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer finalement ?

_ J'avais prévu le coup depuis très longtemps Madame Cullen. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu penser un seul instant, que je te laisserais seule dans la fosse aux lions.

Je souris.

_ Et bien il y avait pas mal de boulot avec la parution de l'édition spéciale alors j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Jasper et Alice s'en sont chargé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de Julia ?

Il se mit à rire doucement.

_ Et bien, nous allons dire que Rosalie a découvert la fibre maternelle.

Je hausse un sourcil.

_ Emmett et elle ont débarqué sans prévenir ce matin et ont décidé de garder Julia. Ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment nos deux récents parents.

Je secoue la tête. Emmett est un personnage tout à fait… extravagant. Il forme un sacré couple avec Rosalie. Cette dernière est la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Elle travaille dans un garage, à Washington D.C. Son mari, Emmett est prof de sport dans un collège de là-bas et accessoirement, à un moment, faisait du cirque le week-end. Il jouait le rôle d'un clown. J'avais crue mourir de rire la première fois que je l'avais vue en représentation. Mais il avait dut arrêter lorsque Rosalie avait menacé de divorcé, car elle ne le voyait jamais.

Aujourd'hui ils sont tous les deux heureux en ménage et se sont décidés à essayer d'avoir un enfant. A trente ans, passés, ils avaient préféré avoir une bonne situation financière avant de se mettre à faire des enfants.

_En parlant d'enfants…_

_ Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait des enfants ?

_ Chez mes parents…

_ Charlie et Renée sont au courant ?

_ Bien sûr. Ils sont partis diner chez eux. Ils nous laissent la maison pour nous tout seul ce soir. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir ta chambre d'adolescente. J'ai hâte…

Je me mis à rire, blottie contre son épaule. Ma chambre d'adolescente n'a rien de particulier…

_ On déjeunera demain chez mes parents. On récupère les petits monstres et hop on remonte dans l'avion.

_ Monsieur Cullen, je suis impressionnée.

_ Par quoi ?

_ Par votre sens de l'organisation…

Sa bouche glisse contre la mienne. Hum, un baiser de lui, j'en rêve depuis que j'ai pris cet avion.

_ Tu es magnifique Bella.

_ Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

_ J'avais cru le comprendre grâce aux regards intempestifs de cette chère Lauren et de cette chère Jessica, me dit-il ironiquement.

Je leur jette un regard et elles semblent passablement énervées. Il faut dire que ce doit être profondément rageant de voir le vilain petit canard avec le coq de la basse cours.

_ Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Me demande Edward soucieux.

Il regarde dans la même direction que moi et soupire.

_ On s'en fiche Bella. Regarde-nous. Regarde notre vie. Nous n'avons rien à leur envier.

_ Je sais…

Une idée me vient en tête.

_ Je reviens. Je vais prendre mes affaires et on file. D'accord ?

Il me relâche, m'embrasse et reste au milieu de la piste à m'attendre. Je prends ma coup de champagne, ma pochette et me retourne et fais face à Jessica « Newton » et à Lauren Mallory.

_ Dis-nous juste comment tu as fait pour avoir Edward. Je suppose que ce n'est pas avec ton physique que tu l'as séduit.

Je serre les dents et les toise.

_ Edward est comment dire… un cérébral. Ce qu'il a vu à d'abord été mon côté intelligent, vous voyez ? Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, mais il m'a fait quatre enfants… C'est donc qu'il m'aime assez pour ça.

Je commence à partir mais me retourne.

_ Oh et au fait. Je faisais peut-être quelques kilos de plus que vous. Mais moi au moins passée trente cinq ans je rentre encore dans du trente six… Ce qui n'est visiblement plus votre cas. N'est-ce pas Jessica.

Son visage devient rouge. Et je ris intérieurement.

_ Sale petite…

Je lui verse mon verre dans le décolleté.

_ Oups. Je suis vraiment maladroite…

Jessica me regarde horrifiée et Lauren l'emmène dans les toilettes. Je repose mon verre maintenant vide et me dirige vers Edward. Bien sûr il a assisté à toute la scène et est littéralement en train de pleurer de rire.

_ Bien joué mon amour.

Il attrape mon bras et nous sort de cet endroit. Je repère la berline de Carlisle. Celle qu'il fait transporter à chaque fois qu'il vient sur la côte est.

_ Viens, rentrons mon amour.

Il m'ouvre galamment la portière passagère, et je m'installe sur le siège en cuir.

Il s'installe au volant, boucle sa ceinture et nous conduit jusqu'à chez mes parents.

_ Tu as la clé ?

J'ouvre ma pochette et sors le trousseau que ma mère m'avait donné.

_ Parfait, me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

J'ouvre la porte et le conduis jusqu'à ma chambre. Tremblante, j'allume la lumière et le vois observer avec attention chaque détail de la pièce.

Il entre, s'approche, touche du bout du doigt et me fixe, comme ému.

_ Bella…

Il s'approche de moi, et embrasse mon cou. Ses mains se rejoignent dans mon dos et abaissent à fermeture de ma robe. Elle tombe à mes pieds, dévoilant mes sous-vêtements noirs. Edward se pourlèche les lèvres. Son regard se fait sombre… affamé même.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et il s'installe au-dessus de mon corps.

_ Je t'aime mon amour.

Il commence à m'embrasser. Lentement, sa langue s'insinue en moi, caressant la mienne avec douceur et volupté. Comme la veille, je sens mon cœur battre à vive allure.

Je caresse ses épaules et fais glisser sa veste. Sa chemise suit le même chemin. Sa bouche glisse vers mes seins. Il abaisse mon carcan et titille mes pointes.

Je gémis et me tortille sous ses caresses. Ses doigts passent derrière mon dos et il me retire mon sous-vêtement.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Bella…

Il reprend ma bouche, tel un forcené. Il met tout son cœur, toute sa passion dans ce baiser. _Il me fait l'amour avec sa langue… _

Il claque des baisers un peu partout sur mon corps avant de descendre en bas. Vers mon centre…

Je lève mes hanches et il me sourit. Son sourire insolent, narquois, qu'il plaque trop souvent sur ses lèvres délicieuses.

Il embrasse l'intérieur de mes cuisses et me retire ma culotte. Il lèche ma fente, d'un petit coup de langue rapide. Trop rapide à mon goût même.

_ Putin Edwaaard !

Je tire sur ses cheveux, essaye de le plaquer contre mon intimité.

_ Que veux-tu Bella ? Dis-le moi !

_ Baise moi Edward !

Il commence à me lécher et je me sens partir dans un autre monde. Un monde de délice, de volupté. _Putin…_

Je gémis. Il continue. Il enfonce sa langue en moi, son index et son majeur, remplacent son membre. Il bouge en moi, ses va-et-vient m'apportent un tel plaisir. Ses dents viennent titiller mon clitoris, appuyant d'avantage cette zone.

_ Putin Edwaaaard !

Mon corps sursaute. Et je jouis. Il récolte le fruit de son travail et se replace au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse. Je me goûte à travers ce baiser.

_ Bella… Fais-moi un bébé.

Je ne sais pas si je divague encore à cause de l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir.

_ Quoi ?

Il se redresse et s'assoit près de moi.

_ J'ai envie d'un autre enfant. Fais-moi un bébé mon amour.

Je le regarde. Un autre enfant ? Cinq enfants… Est-ce que j'étais prête pour ça ? Définitivement oui. Mais est-ce que nos petits monstres allaient accepter la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la famille ? Pas si sûr que ça.

_ Edward…

Je plonge ma main dans ses cheveux et le ramène à moi. Ses yeux se font implorants. On dirait ceux de notre fils, lorsqu'il veut vraiment quelque chose.

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

_ C'est pas c'est juste…

Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait d'avoir ce cinquième enfant ? Après tout Edward et moi nous gérions notre emploi du temps. Le matin, je travaillais au bureau, pendant que lui bossais à la maison et l'après-midi nous inversions. Je pourrais rester à la maison, lorsque mon ventre commencerait à être assez imposant et il pourrait continuer à bosser au bureau.

_ D'accord.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux devinrent brillants.

_ Tu es sérieuse ?

_ Edward, je t'ai promis qu'on aurait notre propre famille. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à avoir un cinquième enfant.

Il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse.

_ Je t'aime Madame Cullen.

_ Tout comme je t'aime monsieur Cullen.

Il s'enfonce en moi, provoquant un gémissement de contentement commun.

Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau découverte. Il s'enfonça en moi, de plus en plus vite, toujours plus loin. Nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce. J'étais heureuse que mes parents passent la nuit ailleurs, car jamais je n'aurais pu être silencieuse avec tout ce que je me faisais Edward.

Je sentais mes parois qui devenaient de plus en plus serrées.

_ Putin Bella, t'es si étroite.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, relevant le haut de mon corps contre lui. Criant en le sentant me posséder encore.

Il se tourna, se mit sur le dos. Il attrapa le haut de mes cuisses et me fit coulisser sur lui. J'allais de plus en plus vite. Il allait partir. Je n'en étais pas loin. Il me refit basculer, et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en moi. Je gémissais son nom.

_ Ouiiii Edwaard !

Le lit grinçait, il se déplaçait même, sous l'effort de nos deux corps réunis.

Mes parois se resserrent d'un coup autour de son membre. Il continua ses coups de reins et s'écroula sur moi quelque secondes plus tard.

Je mis quelques temps à retrouver une respiration normale. Edward s'allongea sur le côté, son membre encore dur contre ma cuisse.

Je me mis sur le côté et il coulissa en moi. Comme deux cuillères, parfaitement emboîtées.

Il me fit l'amour durant toute la nuit. Il m'emmena après sous la douche, me prenant une nouvelle fois. J'étais épuisée mais repue. Edward était très… endurant. Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur amant que lui.

Nous nous endormions, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par les battements du cœur de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous réveillons et nous devions nous dépêcher pour aller récupérer nos loustics chez leurs grands-parents.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Edward claque la portière et ferme la voiture à clef. Il me prend la main et nous dirige vers la maison de ses parents. Je n'étais jamais venue ici et j'étais surprise de découvrir cette maison très ancienne. Elle ressemblait à un château. Un manoir peut-être.

Il ouvrit la porte et j'entendais distinctement les rires de nos enfants.

_ On est là, cria mon époux.

Les petits arrivèrent en courant et ils vinrent tous m'encercler. Emma me tira le bras pour que je m'accroupisse et Valentine entoura mon cou. Léo essaya de trouver une petite place pour me faire un bisou et Louise poussait Emma pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

_ Du calme, du calme mes amours.

Edward nous attendait sur le côté, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

_ Et moi je pus ?

Louise, la fifille à son papa, se relève et se met à courir vers lui. Il l'attrape et la prend dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur tout le visage, récoltant les rires de notre petite puce.

Léo, bien qu'âgé de trois ans est le dernier de cette fratrie. Edward avait failli s'évanouir en apprenant que nous aurions un garçon pour une fois.

Emma, est âgée de neuf ans. Valentine en a sept et Louise en a quatre. Ils étaient tous liés entre eux. Les filles adoraient leur petit frère et passaient leur temps à jouer avec lui. J'aimais vraiment ce lien si particulier qu'ils partageaient.

Edward est enfant unique tout comme moi. Et nous avions voulu avoir de nombreux enfants afin qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas seuls.

Valentine me relâche et part en direction de son père. Léo, quant à lui est toujours accroché à mon cou, ses lèvres scellées à ma joue pour un bisou qu'il veut encore faire durer.

Emma se relève et part elle aussi faire un bisou à son « papounet ».

Carlisle et Esmée arrive dans le couloir de l'entrée et nous découvrent, entourés de nos petits bouts.

Je me relève, Léo toujours dans mes bras.

_ Ils ont été sages, demandais-je.

Carlisle me fait un sourire et Esmée hoche la tête vigoureusement.

_ Nous avons préparé des gâteaux. J'espère que vous avez faim, me dit-elle.

Edward garde Louise contre lui, tandis que j'ai toujours Léo contre moi. Emma et Valentine courent jusqu'à Esmée et toutes les trois, repartent dans la cuisine.

_ Alors cette soirée ? nous demande mon beau-père.

_ Epouvantable. Mais on s'est bien amusé à les faire tourner en bourrique.

Carlisle secoue la tête et vient placer sa main contre son épaule.

_ Et toi Bella, tu as tenu le choc ?

_ Oui ne vous en faite pas Carlisle. Mais j'étais assez surprise de voir cet énergumène arriver sans prévenir !

Edward me donne un regard d'excuse et embrasse la chevelure de notre fille.

Rien n'est plus beau que le spectacle d'Edward s'occupant de nos enfants.

En lui disant oui, cette nuit, je sais que j'avais eu raison.

_ Venez vous mettre à table c'est bientôt prêt, nous dit alors ma belle-mère.

Edward dépose Louise sur le sol, tandis que je fais pareil avec Léo. Ils se mettent à gambader et nous rapportent leur doudou.

Edward glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'attire à lui.

_ Je t'aime mon amour.

Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Je me repose enfin un peu. Edward arrive vers voir, son petit sourire étalé sur ses lèvres.

Il fait beau et nous en profitons. Aujourd'hui c'est journée repos à la maison. Et oui, nous avons achetés une petite maison avec piscine, que nous utilisons l'été et lorsque nous voulons nous évader un peu de la folie New Yorkaise.

Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que leur petite Stella, sont venus passer le week-end avec nous. Rosalie avait accouché il y a un petit peu plu d'un an maintenant de leur petite puce. Emmett était plus que ravie de l'arrivée de ce petit être.

Je regarde Edward qui me tend un verre de limonade et vois passer Emma et Valentine. Elles courent et plongent dans la piscine.

_ Ces deux gamines vont me rendre dingues, me susurre Edward.

Je me mets à rire. Ces vrais que ces deux chipies sont inséparables. Plus loin, jouant avec sa bouée, je tombe sur notre petit Léo, qui est toujours collé à sa sœur Louise. Ces deux-là aussi font bien la paire. Emma, nage jusqu'à son frère et sa sœur et attrape la bouée en forme de pneu et la tend à Louise.

Je regarde interloqué la scène.

Louise s'accroche à la bouée et Emma nage à toute vitesse en tirant la bouée avec elle. Edward se met à sourire en entendant les éclats de rire de nos enfants.

Rosalie, s'installe sur le transat, à mes côtés, tandis qu'Emmett saute dans l'eau, provoquant pleins d'éclaboussures.

_ EMMETT ! hurle Rosalie, après avoir reçu pleins d'eau sur le visage.

Moi de mon côté je ris comme une petite folle. J'ai l'impression de retrouver toute ma jeunesse.

Un pleur se fait entendre. Puis un deuxième.

_ J'y vais… me dit Edward.

Je le regarde partir mais me décide à l'accompagner. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et entre-ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Je l'observe. Dans ses bras il tient fermement contre lui notre fils né le 25 décembre. Son autre main, et placé dans le berceau de notre fille, Pauline, née elle aussi le 25 décembre.

Edward avait voulu un cinquième enfant, et nous avions eu des jumeaux. Là pour le coup, il était bel et bien tombé du tabouret.

J'avais alors explosé de rire.

Nous n'avions pas voulu connaître les sexes. Et puis c'était tombé le jour de noël. Nos enfants étaient nés, après quelques heures de souffrances. J'avais crains la réaction de nos aînés, mais ils avaient été ravis d'avoir de nouveaux compagnons de jeu. Léo était un peu jaloux, car jusque là il avait été le seul garçon de la fratrie.

Mais finalement il prenait plaisir à regarder son père s'occuper de lui, à donner le biberon à Nathan.

Je revenais à l'instant présent en entendant ma petite Pauline, en train de pleurer. J'ouvrais la porte et Edward me fit un petit sourire de remerciement.

J'attrapais ma fille et elle se calma automatiquement.

_ Bah alors mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle m'observait de ses grands yeux bruns et je déposais mon index contre sa petite main.

Je descendais et allais lui préparais un biberon. Edward me suivit avec Nathan dans ses bras. Il prépara le second biberon.

Emma sortit de la piscine et vint m'aider avec sa sœur. Elle adorait son rôle de grande sœur et elle le prenait très au sérieux.

Finalement nous étions peut-être les êtres les plus heureux de l'univers. Les plus heureux de Forks en tout cas. Nous étions enviés. Depuis cette fameuse soirée d'ailleurs.

3879. C'est le nombre de kilomètres qui me sépare de mon ancienne vie.

Grâce à ces 3879 kilomètres j'avais eu une vie bien meilleure que ce, à quoi j'avais espérer. J'avais réussis à dompter mes complexes et à prouver que je pouvais réussir en dehors des préjugés…


End file.
